


Il sarcasmo nei Trigger

by KatiushaGrice



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: Curioso.Ryuunosuke Tsunashi non aveva pensato minimamente di ritrovarsi fra due fuochi, quando aveva accettato di diventare un idol pop e nello specifico di far parte dei Trigger.
Kudos: 1
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Il sarcasmo nei Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> Sesta settimana del COW-T 10, M2.  
> Iniziale prima parola in C.  
> Prompt: Glas Wen (gallese) Letteralmente "sorriso blu" sorriso sarcastico, beffardo.  
> Parole: 555

Curioso.  
Ryuunosuke Tsunashi non aveva pensato minimamente di ritrovarsi fra due fuochi, quando aveva accettato di diventare un idol pop e nello specifico di far parte dei Trigger.  
La prima impressione su Gaku e Tenn era stata più che positiva: il primo sembrava uscito da un film e gli suggeriva di non tacere, di parlare se aveva qualcosa da dire, mentre il secondo, il center misterioso, sembrava un angelo dagli occhi ammalianti. Entrambi sapevano il fatto loro, avevano mostrato fin da subito delle forti personalità e un talento eccezionale.  
Tuttavia, capitavano quei giorni particolari in cui i due compagni di gruppo sembravano fare letteralmente a gara su chi fosse il più sarcastico. Si punzecchiavano entrambi di continuo e oltretutto a nessuno dei due andava a genio dover lasciare l’ultima parola all'altro.  
Ryuu assisteva più o meno passivamente alle discussioni, incapace di imporsi, non si immischiava innanzitutto perché non era nella sua natura e poi perché di certo non avvertiva alcuna minaccia nelle loro parole. Ecco, sì, per tirare fuori le parole giuste per intervenire, doveva prima percepire che qualcosa non andasse nel verso giusto.  
Tutto sommato, era normale discutere fra amici che passavano molte ore insieme, no?  
Essere beffardi ci stava, ogni tanto.  
Mostrare qualche sorriso sardonico a volte non guastava.  
A seconda della situazione spendersi in commenti pungenti poteva essere costruttivo, nessuno lo metteva assolutamente in dubbio.  
Se poi la situazione degenerava, toccava a lui risolverla esortandoli semplicemente a non esagerare, mediando in tono mite e gentile fra il perfezionismo apparentemente freddo di Tenn Kujo e l’impulsività onesta di Gaku Yaotome.  
In verità, Ryuu lo sapeva bene che a nessuno di loro piaceva arrivare a litigare, infatti alla fine le cose si risolvevano con garbo raggiungendo un accordo, sempre nel rispetto reciproco più puro. Un po’ come due cani che si abbaiavano contro senza pensare di mordersi. Lo provava il fatto che non c’era mai stato un litigio davvero serio tra i Trigger, tale da intaccarne l’unità e portarli a dividere le strade.  
Sia Tenn che Gaku riuscivano a essere premurosi senza dare troppo nell’occhio: chi meglio di lui lo sapeva?  
Facevano presto a dimenticare il sarcasmo nelle parole e nei sorrisi, soprattutto nei periodi di intensa attività, quando dovevano concentrarsi a tempo pieno sul lavoro, su svariati progetti inerenti alla musica, agli spot pubblicitari, ai drama, alle interviste. Quindi, se erano troppo impegnati per perdersi in chiacchiere, non succedeva nulla, a parte quando sorgevano contrasti con il direttore Yaotome, che era anche il padre di Gaku, il quale esigeva che loro accettassero le sue decisioni senza fare storie. Il figlio si irritava parecchio in quei frangenti e poi toccava a loro ascoltare i suoi sfoghi: spesso si trovavano concordi sul piano ideale, anche se sul piano delle responsabilità era tutt’altra cosa.  
Comunque non erano la palestra o il retroscena o l’ufficio di Yaotome senior i luoghi del parlare tranquillo.  
Il locale moderno con l’insegna ‘deep RIVER’ era stato il teatro del primo confronto dei Trigger e di certo un luogo rilassante in cui Ryuu poteva esternare calma, empatia ed affabilità mettendosi al bancone e servendo da bere, rammentando sempre che Tenn era ancora minorenne e poteva bere solo succo alla mela, mentre per lui e Gaku c’era più scelta.  
Lì un sorriso sarcastico veniva meno, a favore del ritrovarsi più amici di prima.


End file.
